


Sound of Your Heart

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, steve and bucky having the day that i want to have today tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: “Hey, Buck.” Steve says, easing Bucky out of a nap. “I love you.”“Hey Stevie. I love you too.”





	Sound of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: domestic
> 
> title from The Sound by The 1975

It’s rare when Steve was home for more than a few weeks at a time, but Bucky takes full advantage of it every time. Especially on days like today, when the rain is louder than anything else and he can convince Steve to just lay in bed with him for hours, doing nothing. But today hasn’t gone like that.

Not because Steve isn’t home, because he is (and has even entertained some thought on retiring from the Avengers so he can be here all the goddamn time, as Bucky has not-so-gently reminded him), bur because he got some idea in his head about cleaning the whole house. Bucky cam hear him now, puttering around in the kitchen, though that might have more to do with breakfast than anything else, seeing as Steve eats like a monster.

Bucky sighs before he gets up, then pushes himself to his feet. He follows the clinking of utensils against cookware downstairs into the kitchen only to be greeted with Steve, shirtless, standing in front of the stove. Some things, Bucky decides, are always worth getting out of bed for.

“Morning, babe.” Steve greets. He hasn’t even turned around, too focused on whatever he’s cooking. God, Bucky hopes its omelettes. Steve makes the best omelettes.

“Anything I can help with?” Bucky asks. Steve shakes his head.

“Wanna take care of you.” The blond admits. Bucky can see the back of his neck turning pink. He smiles even though Steve can’t see it.

“Alright.” He knows this is a manifestation of Steve’s guilt, which probably means he’s not going to be home as long as either of them thought. Sure enough, when Steve turns around, holding plates in both hands, he looks sheepish.

“I have to go tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? They told us we’d have weeks.” Bucky pouts. He doesn’t care anymore. Fuck saving the world. Steve is _tired_.

“I know, I know. But,” Steve pauses to put the food on the table. Bucky grins - Steve _did_ make omelettes. “I also told them that I want to scale back my role in the field. Completely.”

“Really? You did it? Wow, Stark is gonna hate me.” Bucky laughs. He’s so far past caring about what Tony Stark thinks of him.

_It had been clear from the beginning that Steve’s team didn’t trust Bucky, which he couldn’t really blame them for, seeing as he’d shown up pretty out of nowhere one day, claiming to be Steve’s boyfriend. That said, they hadn’t been surprised that Steve was seeing someone, or that he was keeping it a secret from them._

_“Steve doesn’t tell us much. He’s wary. And in this line of business, he probably should be.” Bucky hadn’t expected to have a conversation with the Black Widow at all, but here they were._

_“That’s no way to live.” Bucky had murmured. For a moment, she looked sad, but it was gone as soon as Bucky noticed._

_“It’s not.”_

Since then, most of the team had come around, Wilson especially, but Bucky can tell that Stark still doesn’t particularly like him.

“I don’t think he dislikes you, Buck.” Steve reasons. “I think he’s dealing with some stuff of his own.”

“Are you saying that Tony Stark is jealous of us?”

“Maybe.” Is all Steve will say.

“Fine. Be cryptic. I’ll ask Natasha.” Of all of Steve’s teammates, the only other one who seemed to have an actual human life was Natasha. She came by for dinner fairly regularly (when she could) even on the rare occasion that Steve was gone and she wasn’t. Steve kept trying to get Wilson to come around too, but the guy refused to leave DC, so they didn’t see much of him. 

“I don’t think she knows either.”

“Weird.”

“I know.”

Bucky washes the dishes because Steve made breakfast, then - maybe by a miracle, maybe by guilting him into it - manages to get Steve to crawl back in bed with him. The rain is still pounding on the windows and thunder rolls in the distance, so Bucky turns off the lights and pulls up the covers. Steve makes a content little sound.

“Could do this forever.” He admits.

“Yeah, babe. Me too.”

Steve looks at him, considering.

“Noted.”

They lay there, together, slipping in and out of sleep, watching cooking shows on Bucky’s laptop, for most of the day. The rain doesn’t let up, but it doesn’t matter, they aren’t going outside anyway.

When they’re hungry again, Bucky makes them a late lunch and they eat in the kitchen again before getting back in bed.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve says, easing Bucky out of a nap. “I love you.”

“Hey Stevie, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://steve-rogers-trash.tumblr.com)


End file.
